pet_simulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
Updates are ordered from newest to oldest. |-|Update 10= Update 10 (New egg!) Additions * Tier 18 egg! Get 6 NEW unique pets, including: ** Aesthetic Cat! ** Hydra! ** Spike! ** Agony! SUPER RARE ** Chimera! ** Magic Fox! * Gone with Coin Collection, Agility, and Upgrades and heelllllooooo… levels? Yeah! Kinda. After the first 30 minutes of playing, upgrades became useless and differentiating between Coin Collection and Agility was pointless and made some pets just outright worthless. How did I fix this? After this update you will notice: ** All your pets have been converted to a ‘level’. This level indicates how strong your pets are. ** You pet ‘level’ will go up everytime you level up, making your pet stronger. ** Your upgrades are gone. Well, actually, upgrades in general are gone. ** Coin pickup speed and rewards should be the same or better. ** As of now, the ‘2x upgrades’ gamepass is useless. It will be turned into another gamepass next update. * New pet/hat UI design! Much cleaner and simple, takes up less space! * You can now convert golden pets to rainbow pets! * You can now convert ANY pet to golden! * Hatched pets will now have a random level! * New pet and hat thumbnails! Not only are they sexy, but compressed and resized to dramatically reduce file size and render times. No more waiting for pet images to download * Halloween is gone, and so are Hallow Coins and the Halloween eggs * Cheaper moon coin ‘deal’ product! Get a large amount of moon coins for much cheaper. Changes * Made pet/hat images 2x more vibrant * Added trading ‘processing’ and ‘trade failed’ messages * Updated premium pets UI * Made grid for pet inventory much smaller (more pets on the screen at once) * Trading pet stats no longer includes hat stats (was misleading) * New level/XP equation, exponentially more optimized * ‘Converting’ pets will now prioritize the worst pets to combine and will calculate the average new pet’s stats * Rainbow and golden pets are no longer considered ‘super rare’ in inventory * Made pet slot rainbow effect more transparent * Reorganized internal framework stuff * Changed ‘fix’ scripts to a lower priority to reduce server resource hogging * Added pcalls to ‘fix’ scripts so they don’t bug out * Updated pet wing images Fixes * Fixed duping once and for all - I hope * Fixed MASSIVE performance bug where pet calculations would be on a per level basis. Could freeze servers for seconds on some pets. * Fixed bug where very strong pets would freeze client for few seconds when selecting coins * Fixed pixel outline on pet/hat slots * Fixed twitter button anchor position * Fixed golden demon fire particles * Fixed turtle ‘base’ being misaligned * Fixed pet and chest raycasts being too small * Fixed the spooky ‘invisible camera boundary’ in the 2nd zone * (hopefully) fixed bug where players would have legacy max slots/equipped |-|Update 9= Update 9 (Dominus Egg!) Additions * New dominus egg! Contains 9 NEW unique dominus pets variations! (Visit Tier 17 Egg) * Shop item information! When near an egg or present you can see the drops and their chance! * Halloween event is still going strong! Halloween egg prices have been reduced by ~15% - hurry up before they are gone forever! Changes * Featured pets stats boosted by 10x and new ones added * New dominus pet textures * New C0RE pet particles * Pet particle optimizations * Pet particle size/velocity changes * Restructured separation of framework and game code (helps make my stuff cross compatible with other projects) * Changed cyborg dragon to cyborg demon Fixes * Fixed having correct amount of coins still failing when purchasing shop items * Fixed inability to pickup coins/chests when passing raycast test * Mixed major memory leak related to coin crits * Fixed golden names being in wrong naming scheme |-|Update 8= Update 8 (Halloween!) Additions * Halloween is here! ** New LIMITED TIME hallow coins! You will get these randomly when you pick up coins! ** 2 new LIMITED TIME SEASONAL EGGS! ** 10 new LIMITED TIME pets! (8 new golden pets!) ** Spooky skybox! * New pet/hat slot UI! It’s simpler and round(er). Let me know what you think! * New rainbow effect for pet slots * Updated currency bars to be skinnier and take up less space! * Added ability to buy moon and hallow coins! (In their respective areas) Changes * Updated chat fork to latest version * Changed ‘Tech Vally’ to ‘Tech Valley’ * Updated featured pets Fixes * Fixed hats not appearing when joining a server * Fixed pets with more than one hat attachment - they should have more than one hat now! (Positions are kinda incorrect right now, will look into it further later) * Fixed helpful stats being removed permanently after toggling in and out of grid view in pets/hats * Fixed chat window size being super large on some mobile devices * Fixed slime height being incorrect * Performance balances and changes * Fixed crashing |-|Update 7= Update 7 (Hats!) * Added hats! Buy and unbox hat presents at the normal shop to collect hats to wear on your pets! Hats provide your pets stat bonuses and make them look snazzy! Hats currently cannot be traded and will be taken off whenever done so. * Added 5 hat presents! * Added 32 individual unique hats! * Added multi-delete! Delete a ton of pets at once. * Added global chat notifications for: ** Player joined ** Player leave ** Rare pet/hat unboxed ** Super rare pet/hat unboxed * Added 100 max hats gamepass! * Entire client/server framework remake.Expect the game to load instantly. * Huge inventory optimization. No longer re-draws EVERY change but instead makes smart changes. ** No more lag spikes every stat change ** No more flicker ** Much easier navigation (especially on Xbox) ** No more “auto scrolling” * New coin options and prices! Coins are MUCH CHEAPER now! * New ban commands (internal) * New sounds Changes * Changed moon shop * Changed normal shop * Updated billboards in spawn area * optimized pets to be much smoother and use up almost 50% less resources * Updated format for all scripts * Updated all deprecated signals and properties Fixes * Fixed duping (this was pushed out earlier) * Fixed trades yielding forever after completion * Fixed circle dialogs taking too long to popup (especially after teleporting) * Fixed bans randomly wiping (this was pushed out earlier) * Fixed being able to teleport to locked areas * Fixed turtle base being incorrectly positioned * Fixed bug where GUI states were incorrect causing UIs to get stuck * Added buffer to save which will prevent 90% of cases where player is kicked due to failed data retrieve |-|Update 6= Update 6 (Cyborg!) * Cyborg area! Next place on the moon is now here and it’s all tech-y. * Tier 16 egg! Pets included: ** Cyborg Cat ** Cyborg Dog ** Cyborg Dragon ** Cyborg Dominus ** Cyborg (can be golden) ** Friendly Cyborg ** Computer (can be golden) ** C0RE (can be golden) ** C0RE SH0CK ** RoVer (can be golden) ** Space Ranger (can be golden) ** Red Space Ranger * Teleport gamepass! For dirt cheap you can instantly teleport to anywhere on the map, no cooldown! Super handy. * Super Pet Collection gamepass! Put your pets on gear for peak efficiency and speed up coin mining by 3x (6x with crits). * Random pets for later use. * Twitter code backend! I can now ship twitter codes to all servers instantly. Watch the BIG Games Twitter for free goodies Changes * Remapped side buttons Fixes * Trading scroll breaking * Trading players view being displayed incorrectly or missing players * Random micro-optimizations and tweaks |-|Update 5= Update 5 (Rainbow Pets!) Additions * Rainbow pets! Whenever getting a pet, it has a very low chance to be rainbow! This means it has 5x the normal stats and appears as rainbow in-game and in the inventory. Rainbow pets cannot be upgraded to gold. All pets can be rainbow. * Rainbow luck gamepass! Greatly increase chances of getting a rainbow pet variation! * Super lucky gamepass! Get up to 60x the chance (6000%) of getting a rare pet! * Upgrade all option! Your fingers will benefit greatly. * (REVERTED) Coins and chests take 3x less time and yield 3x less rewards. This is to keep people from ‘AFKing’ and to speed up gameplay significantly * Added trading support to Xbox * Added very rare Ame Damnee and Domortuus pet * Pet slot UI animations for gold and rainbow pets! They now shine and look cool n’ stuff * Much more accurate controller UI navigation (You’re welcome Xbox users! ) * Added staff and affiliate chat tag * Updated featured pets * Added twitter codes (accessible via. premium shop) Changes * Large numbers of pets are handled better to keep servers from crashing (hopefully?) * Trading and premium shop don’t redraw every frame but instead make smart changes (extremely large optimization) * Scrolling is now automatically updated based on resolution * Removed coin collision which should greatly benefit performance * Equip indication changed from static green background to a green dot * Particles are greatly reduced on low detail mode which should greatly benefit performance on mobile * Trading had a few UI changes * You can now cancel gold tradeups (thanks loleris for pointing this out lol) * Increased chance of getting dark candy corn pet from 0.5% to 1% * Increased chance of getting cookie pet from 1% to 4% * Increased chance of getting yellow gummy from 1% to 8% * Non-partners can now own partner pet without risking loosing it automatically Fixes * Fixed pet speeds being incorrect when first joining the game * Fixed a lot of pet movement lag and ‘teleporting’. Should look smoother without costing performance. * Fixed Dark Saturn in-game model being wrong * Fixed console users not being able to scroll all the way down their inventory * Fixed pets disappearing when travelling to the moon * Fixed scrolling length sometimes not being correct on mobile * Fixed lighting issues with low detail mode * Fixed overlap issues on upgrade UI * Fixed climbing out of map and into other zones |-|Update 4= Update 4 (Candy Area!) Additions * 9 new Candy pets! * Candy area! * Candy egg! (tier 15) * LIMITED-TIME Random Egg! Have an even chance to get ANY pet in the game! This can be purchased with Robux in the spawn. * Added moon coins to leaderboard! * New gold pets! Old gold pets looked green and dull - these are more isometric and bright! * Re-developed pet networking code. Should fix 600+ pets crashing servers; you’re welcome infinite pet owners! * Optimized pets by 200%-300% in stress situations! * Internal moderation tools! If you get caught hacking, scamming, or being toxic you will get banned permanently (unless you appeal at our Discord) Changes * Increased default max pet slots from 25 -> 35 and max pets equipped from 3 -> 4 As promised! * Lucky gamepass mechanics changed to only affect rare pets chances (will no longer dramatically decrease your odds to get common pets) * Pet info window avoids clipping out of the screen (You’re welcome mobile users! ) * Pet rename window now has a high z-index priority * Renamed 0 and 1 pets to ZER0 and 1NE * Added random position offset when pets follow players * Changed texture scaling on some pets Bug Fixes * Fixed egg hatch soft-lock when player is out of available pet slots * Fixed 1NE pet golden variation being locked * Fixed mouse lag caused by stampede of pets * Fixed texture stretch on watermelon pet * Fixed alligator pet ‘base’ being referenced incorrectly * Fixed incorrect egg rotation in hatch animation * Got rid of forcefields * Partially patched popular exploit which allowed you to pick up all coins on the map at the same time * Fixed a load of F9 errors (help us by reporting these in our Discord!) * Random stability changes and micro optimizations |-|Update 3= Update 3 (Moon!) Additions * Moon! Explore a completely different environment including an exclusive shop, new coins, and rare chests! This will be expanded on heavily in the future. * Moon Coins! The moon map uses its own separate currency which is much harder to obtain! Currently you cannot convert regular coins to moon coins but you will be able to in the future once we work out the kinks. * 2 new Eggs! Tier 13 and Tier 14! * 20+ new Pets! * 500 Pet Slots gamepass! Expand your collection by 500 slots. This stacks with the 100 Pet Slots gamepass. * Cloning gamepass! With this you will get 2 extra clones of the pets you hatch! * Lucky gamepass! Dramatically increase your chances of getting a rare pet. * Inventory grid view! See all your pets in a much more compact and mobile friendly interface. * Rocket can now be used to transfer to the moon and back! * New featured pets! * Partner program! Want to be partners with us? Request via. our Discord and get access to a custom chat tag, FREE dominus partner pet, group rank, Discord rank, private chat, and more! To sign up for this you must qualify as either: – A large YouTuber (30k subs+) – A large Streamer (1k+ followers) – A large Influencer (25k+ followers) * Map system (culling) allowing us to feed maps from the server to the client without increasing initial loading times or affecting performance. * Pet elements are now mostly composed of decals instead of Surface UIs. This proves to have a significant positive performance impact (especially on mobile) * Saving revamp! Saving now cycles different. Let me know if you run into data loss. Changes * Coin spawning no longer uses Raycasts and relies on completely random generation and even spacing (massive server performance boost) * Chest explosion sound is now much quieter * Mouse tags are now changed and shouldn’t linger around your mouse * Trade window will now prioritize pets that are being traded which should help prevent scams. Bug fixes * Fixed duping exploits * Fixed chat tags not updating for VIP players * Fixed that one error where you can’t pickup coins for some reason * Fixed sprint button appearing on touch screen desktops/laptops * Fixed Cheetah being incorrectly labeled * Fixed pet heights on several pets * Other random fixes and stability changes |-|Update 2= Update 2 (Trading!) # Additions: # - Trading! # - Trade up to 15 pets at a time with any player in your server # - Trading is secure and waits for both you and trade to accept # - Cute trading sounds :) # - Gold tradeups! # - Have 10 of the same pet? Combine them to get one gold pet! # - Gold pets have 3x the stats of the regular pet # - Some pets cannot be converted (reskins) # - Upgrades 2.0 # - Upgrades now have 30 bars instead of 20 # - Upgrades are now built based by upgrade tier (Coin Collection 3 boosts your coin stat by 12 per bar instead of 1) # - Massive UI revamp! # - Cleaner # - More consistent # - Save system rewrite. What does this mean? Well, # - It's more robust # - Failed saves are now logged and properly handled (instead of failing once causing massive data loss on the server forever lol) # - Modular design (easier for me) # - Client warnings on save failure (you will now know if data is not saving) # - Infinite pets equipped pass. Equip as many pets as you want! # - New music (3 tracks) by @BSlickComposer! # # Changes: # - Force save after premium product is purchased # - Updated chat core to latest version # - Buffed VIP sprint speed by 15% # - Premium Shop Gamepass and Products now display 'Not for Sale' if they are not for sale # - Premium Shop products now sorted based on ownership and pricing # # Fixes: # - Fixed gamepasses failing to register (hopefully?) # - Sometimes (~1/500 times) Roblox does a oopsy-woopsy and fails to register a gamepass purchase. I cannot fix this. # - Fixed bug where other player stat cache would stay permanently (caused rare strange issues like visible pets that don't exist) # - Fixed rarity display being incorrect (pet info overlay, egg opening) |-|Update 1= Update 1 (Boss Chest Area!) # Additions: # - New area, the biggest chest in the middle! # - Tier 11 egg! Includes 6 new pets # - Tier 12 egg! Includes 7 new pets # - Premium limited-time Snake Egg with 4 possible snake variations # - You can now see other player's pet nicknames # - Pet info is now shown during egg open animation # - Added cyclops pet to tier 8 egg # - Added ladybug pet to tier 6 egg # - New server-wide 'effect' when finishing an Omega Chest # - Rocket ship? # # Changes: # - Demon drop chance increased from 0.225% to 0.5% # - Pets will now determine coin pickup distance based on pickup size # - Re-coded how coin spawning is handled # - Added product support to shop # - Progress bar progress now has commas # - Remade premium shop images # # Fixes: # - Removed shift lock to prevent clipping exploit # - Fixed climbing out of areas # - Fixed incorrect collisions # - Fixed upgrade and inventory UI scrolling to top after refresh # - Fixed scrollbars on all UIs # - Fixed rarity displaying incorrectly in premium shop # - Possible large performance boost with coins # + A bit more (didn't track everything) Category:Updates Category:Features